1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined launching device for simultaneously launching a plurality of spinning tops.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional launching device for launching a spinning top is configured to launch only one spinning top from a spinning top holder. When a user plays a spinning-tops combat game alone, the user has to launch a first spinning top with a launching device and launch a second one immediately after the first one. There are two ways for launching two spinning tops alone. In one way, the user prepares two launching devices each loaded with a spinning top and launches a first spinning top with one of the launching devices and then launches a second one with the other launching device. In the other way, the user launches a first spinning top with a launching device and loads a second top in the same launching device to launch it.
Both the operations are troublesome, resulting in a time lag between the launch of a first spinning top and that of a second one. Such a time lag gives an advantage to the second spinning top and impairs the game.
Japanese Utility-Model Registration No. 3090580 discloses a launching device for simultaneously launching two spinning tops.
This launching device for simultaneously launching two spinning tops includes a housing accommodating two launching units in parallel, each of which launches a spinning top. Inserting two rack belts into the respective launching units and then pulling the two rack belts together can simultaneously launch two spinning tops.
Unfortunately, the launching device disclosed in Japanese Utility-Model Registration No. 3090580 has a complicated structure including two launching units and a special housing for accommodating the two launching units in parallel.